Their Gypsy Hearts
by Majesta Moniet
Summary: "Every surmounted crest is a victory, every wreck a devastating loss." A collection of Mortal Instruments drabbles. Jace/Clary among other pairings. Various ratings.
1. Spaces Between Us :: JaceClary

I created this story as a place to post my Mortal Instruments drabbles that I've written sporadically over the last year and continue to write off and on. The majority of them will be Jace/Clary, but you'll see some other pairings as well. Please keep in mind that the ratings for the drabbles vary and some may be rated M.

* * *

**Title:** Spaces Between Us  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 436  
**Written For:** the drabble challenge at tmi_fic last October.

_(This is set during CoA, when Clary and Jace confront each other in his room after the Seelie Court.)_

"We could keep it a secret."

The words curled like smoke against her ear, a mere wisp of possibility that threatened to dissipate with every passing moment it was allowed to fester in the empty space between them. Unanswered. Unexplained. Unembraced.

Her next breath was too sharp, too telling. "What…what do you mean?"

And she knew that Jace saw it. In that moment he saw her want. The need to take of something she shouldn't. And she wanted to take of Jace over and over and over and…

"Jace, what do you mean—"

"I mean…" Too quickly he was in front of her, and Clary would've stumbled back if not for the inexplicable pull that always—always—brought her closer to Jace. The curve of his lip found the rim of her ear. "I mean we could keep it a secret."

Steam continued to roll in from the open bathroom door. The moisture clung to her palms, and neck and hair, and Clary quite felt like she was drowning. The scent of Jace was everywhere.

"I-t?" she stuttered, as Jace moved unbearably closer, his broad shoulders hunched over hers until he was all she could see.

The heat of his breath along her jaw was suddenly everything she could comprehend.

"This." And he was kissing her.

It was slow and unfocused with everywhere in the world to go. And he could, Clary realized, take her anywhere, and she would willingly follow. And now, as his tongue curled coaxingly around hers, he was leading them straight to Hell. And she wanted to burn.

Because this slow smoldering was so stunning.

Her fingers traced the sensations over his bare abdomen, mapping out every shared gasp, swallowed moan, and stolen touch. And when her hands couldn't keep up, she closed her eyes and saw it all with perfect clarity. Gold paint splashed on the backs of her eyelids.

"Jace?"

Dragging his teeth from her collar bone, he hummed against her throat, "Clary."

"I'm…"

His hand found the button of her damp jeans, pulled it open, and worked the stiff material down her legs.

"I'm your…"

Her shirt put up less of a struggle.

"I'm your sister."

He nodded, took her face in his hands so that he could kiss her possessively again. When he pulled back, Clary was teetering with breathlessness. "Yes," he agreed, "and I'm going to have my way with you in the shower." The lightness of his eyes darkened to something deep and promising as he added in a low whisper, "And if you're a very good girl, I'll take you in my bed afterward."

* * *

**AN:** Feedback is always appreciated and fawned over. :)


	2. 100 Word Drabbles :: Part I :: JaceClary

**Title:** 100 Word Drabbles (Part I)**  
Rated:** T**  
Word Count:** 500**  
Written For:** the 100 Word Drabble at pandemoniumclub. Prompt: _Each drabble is entitled with its prompt. Each drabble can stand alone, but this particular batch is all post-CoG._

**43: Lies**

"It's not that big of a deal."

She hated how he could be so carelessly flippant about something like sex. The sex he'd had with _six_ other girls.

"I can't help it if it bothers me." She couldn't help her clenched fists or moistening eyes.

He huffed in exasperation. "Yes, you can. Just let it go."

"Ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"How many guys I've slept with."

He scoffed, but the nonchalance was lost in the narrowing of his eyes. "You haven't slept—"

"Three," she lied.

His jaw tightened, his hands shook.

She smiled bitterly. "Just let it go."

[ - ] [ - ] [ - ]

**12: Letter**

"Favorite food."

"Chocolate chip pancakes, hold the syrup."

"Favorite pastime."

"Hmm…it's a tie between demon slaying and looking outrageously attractive. Normally I try for both."

"Favorite se…um…Favorite ice-cream."

Jace cocked an eyebrow up at Clary. "You were going to ask me what my favorite sex position is, weren't you?"

"Favorite _ice-cream_."

"Chocolate. The _drizzly_ kind." He chuckled when she wacked him with the magazine.

"Favorite letter."

"What kind of question is that?"

Clary huffed, "Do you wanna know 'Which 90210 Hottie is your kind of Hunk,' or not?"

"Do they even know _how_ to read?"

"Favorite lett—"

"Fine. You."

[ - ] [ - ] [ - ]

**20: Cold**

It's winter. Their first one together, and Jace can't stop noticing how cold it is.

He notices it in her flushed, wind-chapped cheeks, as they hurry through the snow during a late night—early morning?—run to Taki's. He notices it in the curved contours of her body pressing against his side whenever a wind gust blows across their path. He notices it in the sweet taste of hot chocolate lingering on her tongue as they explore each other, curled up by the fire.

Jace hasn't taken much notice of the cold before, and he thinks that's a darned shame.

[ - ] [ - ] [ - ]

**26: Smirk**

"You know, if you're not careful, you're face is gonna get stuck that way," Simon drawled.

"You mean angelically striking? That's the plan." Jace crossed his arms leisurely behind his head and turned back to the television.

"What are you smirking about anyway?"

"Oh, just thinking about how _engaged_ and happy I am and how alone and miserable you are. All is right in the world."

A _BANG_ sounded as the front door flew open, and a scowling Clary stomped inside. "Jace Lightwood! We are THROUGH!"

Simon snickered at Jace's dumbfounded expression. "Yeah, don't move a muscle. That one's a keeper."

[ - ] [ - ] [ - ]

**34: Time**

When you're young, time feels like an ocean of water just out your back door; it's constant, you can't imagine ever running out, and you often take the spectacular view for granted. But as you grow older and start resenting the transience of the things you love, time becomes a traitorous river you navigate, full of twists, turns and deadly rapids. Every surmounted crest is a victory, every wreck a devastating loss.

Standing beside Jace's tomb, feeling and looking stark in white robes of mourning, Clary sees the approaching plunge of the waterfall and only wishes she could paddle faster.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for the feedback on the last one! You're all lovely.


	3. Anywhere :: MagnusAlec

**Title:** Anywhere**  
Rating:** K**  
Word Count:** 589**  
Written For:** leithalia in my LJ drabble meme. Prompt: _Alec/Maguns; cute and fluffy_

"Ooh. What about Cordoba? I know a peg-legged ifrit there who could show us a good time."

Alec, who was stretched across Magnus's purple velvet couch, flipped a page of his book. "I don't think so."

Sighing, Magnus dragged his glitter pen over the name. "And the gardens of the mosque are so lovely this time of year."

He regarded the remaining list carefully, absently tapping a crocodile slipper against the concrete floor. "I've got a cousin in Honolulu. Well, she's not really my cousin, but that's what she calls everyone who's ridden her dolphin."

"No."

"You're right." Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "It's not worth smelling like fish afterwards."

The pen cut across the page.

"How about hiking? We could go to the Alps! Excellent skiing. It would give me an excuse to wear my new hat. Not that I need one." With a snap of his fingers, a knit hat the shape and color of Chairman Meow's face appeared on top of Magnus's head.

Alec didn't look up from his book. "Someplace else."

"Australia."

"No."

"Beijing."

"No."

"Rio de Janeiro."

"No."

"Milan."

"No."

"Darling," Magnus said, "you're being difficult. I love that about you, but I also love three-week vacations in exotic locations where I won't see any of your family. So let's make that happen. Now, is it a definite 'no' to Milan or can I utilize my infallible powers of…_persuasion_ to change your mind?" He seductively lifted an eyebrow.

Heaving a sigh, Alec sat up and set aside the novel he'd been reading so intently. "It's just…can't we go somewhere you haven't already been?"

"No. I think I've pretty much been everywhere." Magnus looked thoughtful. "Wait. That's not true. I've never been to Indiana. For some reason cow tipping and watching cars drive around in circles has never held much appeal for me."

Alec snatched his book back up. "Never mind. Just forget about it. Pick wherever you want."

Eyes never leaving Alec's tense form, Magnus glided from the armchair to settle down between Alec and the arm of the couch. He brushed a lock of hair out of Alec's face. "What is it? You know I'm defenseless against your bouts of teenage angst. You're so adorably earnest about it."

Alec's lips twitched with the beginnings of a reluctant smile. He caught Magnus's hand with his own. "I just want this to be ours. You already have hundreds of years of memories at these places, and I want this trip to be different somehow. Special, I guess."

Alec knew he was sounding like an idiot. Talking about his feelings—even to Magnus—had never come easily. But this meant so much to him—what they had together meant so much to him—that he wanted their time together to mean something to Magnus, too. Alec didn't want to be just another relationship in a long line of relationships that would continue to long after he was gone.

"Alec." Magnus said his name in such a way, that he _had_ to meet his softened eyes. "I don't care where we go. It can be sunny, snowy, tropical, or wreaking of pollutants. Because if you're with me, I can guarantee I won't be paying a bit of mind to the scenery."

Looking at Magnus in that moment, Alec felt as if something heavy had settled on top of his lungs, and he couldn't quite breathe the way he should. He swallowed and reached for list on his boyfriend's lap. "So, somewhere with a nice hotel room, then."

* * *

**AN:** This was my first time writing a m/m fic. You'll have to let me know how I did. :)


	4. Get You Alone :: JaceClary

**Title:** Get You Alone**  
Rated:** T**  
Word Count:** 584**  
Written For:** thankthatstar in my LJ drabble meme. Prompt: _Jace/Clary; all I can think about is getting you home_

Clary nearly falls into the cab, Jace sliding in after her, crowding her against the far side with one hand on her hip and the other catching the zipper of her wool coat. She's not sure if the cab driver quite catches the address Jace mutters before pressing his mouth hungrily to hers, but when the door closes, they're off, and she's lost between the frosted window and the heat of Jace's body.

He's got her coat completely undone now. His hand cups the back of her neck, and she wonders at its warmth when both of hers are practically ice. When she sneaks her frozen hands beneath the hem of his shirt and onto his back, Jace shivers and then nips at her bottom lip.

Clary grins and turns away breathlessly. "Jace…"

His lips drop to the expanse of neck she's just bared to him, pressing brief, open-mouthed kisses to the skin and tasting her quickening pulse. Clary swallows back a moan.

"Are you just saying my name because you love how it sounds, or was that a breathless exclamation of praise?" He pulls her earlobe between his teeth.

Clary wiggles in an attempt to sit up straight but only ends up farther in his lap. "That," she says quietly, "was a reminder that we're not alone."

"And here I thought you weren't religious."

She rolls her eyes but lets him kiss her again because he feels so damn good. A few minutes of this and—somehow—she ends up straddling him, arms wrapped around his neck as she relaxes against his chest, ignoring the seraph blade hilt digging into her side and itchy fabric of Isabelle's borrowed dress.

"Why did we take a cab? And why did we leave when the others would have ready to go in another twenty minutes?"

"Because,"—he pulls her more firmly against him—"I don't need the others for what I'm going to do when we get home. In fact, I'm fairly certain they would only get in the way."

Long fingers skim up her inner thigh, nails gently scraping against nylon tights.

Face flushed, Clary slaps his arm away. "Oh, no you don't. Not unless your grand plan for when we get home is to take a cold shower."

He raises a golden eyebrow.

"Alone."

He lets his head drop back against the seat and watches her from beneath the fringe of his dark lashes. "Do you want to know what the plan is?"

The way the words drop quietly—provocatively—in the air of the dimly-lit backseat tells her the answer is, 'yes.'

She intertwines their fingers together, partly to keep his hands from driving her insane and partly to make sure hers didn't fist in his hair like they're itching to. She leans into him until their noses are bumping and she can smell the half-a-bottle of Blue Moon on his breath. "Tell me," she murmurs.

Jace raises his chin so that their lips brush as speak. "It starts with me taking all of your clothes off. Except these." He guides their knuckles to the tops of her spiked boots, which stop just shy of her knees. "These stay on."

She shivers, and her mind is suddenly filled with images, sounds, sensations, _positions_…

"It ends," he continues, voice so low she strains to hear it, "with you screaming my name until you're hoarse."

Clary swallows. Jace's eyes follow the motion of her throat.

"I'll let you imagine what happens in between."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to everyone leaving me feedback. It's awesome that you're enjoying these little stories. :)

Next up will be Simon/Clary! (There is not enough fic for those two, and I love 'em both to pieces.)


	5. Burning Tangential :: SimonClary

**Title:** Burning Tangential**  
Rating:** M**  
Word Count: **1,002**  
Written For:** aimmyarrowshigh in my LJ drabble meme. Prompt: _Clary/Simon_, _secret, warmth, skin, first time don't tell him_

On Friday nights, the Pandemonium Club was filled to the brim with mundanes mixing with Downworlders, an ideal hunting ground for demons hoping to remain discreet. But that particular Friday night there were no demons. They had kept vigil for nearly an hour before Jace threw himself onto a barstool in disappointment, resignedly ordering a tumbler of something strong. Alec had waited a grace period of the next five minutes before taking off for Magnus's apartment. And while Isabelle was annoyed she'd marked up for nothing, it hadn't taken her long to make use of the surplus of young men and draw an adoring crowd to the dance floor.

Clary had called Simon before hopping up into seat beside Jace, not at all sorry about the sudden change in agenda. It was rare to get a Friday night off, and she preferred spending time with Jace that didn't involve killing. He was done sulking by the time he'd reached the bottom of his glass, at which point he got up to stand behind Clary, arms moving to wrap around her.

The heat of him seeped into her back. "It would be a shame to let the night be a total waste."

Clary smiled as his lips skimmed the side of her neck. "You obviously have something specific in mind."

His hand began massaging her hip through the silky material of her dress. "Very specific."

"You know there is a perfectly usable dark storage room for that."

Clary felt her face heat as she nearly slid off the chair in surprise. Only Jace's arms kept her in place. Isabelle was standing in front of them, eyebrow arched and lips quirked. The colorful flashes of club lights caught her sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks, and Clary noted Jace wasn't the only one who had had something to drink.

Isabelle flipped a sweaty lock of her behind her ear. "I'm not just being crass when I say the two of you need to fuck already."

"Isabelle!"

The taller girl shrugged. "It's true. The sooner you lose your virginity the better. For everyone. The sexual tension is stifling."

Clary felt Jace's chuckle against her back the same time she felt her stomach drop into her feet. "We're not the ones keeping you from getting laid, Iz. That would be our dear friend Simon."

Isabelle scoffed, but something else passed over her face before she looked away into the crowd of dancers. Whatever it was vanished quickly as Isabelle suddenly straightened to attention, her hand falling to the whip curled inconspicuously around her wrist.

The arms around Clary tightened with tension. "What is it?" Jace sounded excited.

"Eidolon demon," Isabelle murmured.

Clary was certain that if she'd been able to see Jace's face, should would have seen him smiling. His lips were warm on her cheek just before he stepped away. "Stay here. We'll be back in a few minutes."

She nodded almost absently, knowing he wouldn't actually wait for her consent. It wasn't until Isabelle and Jace were gone that Clary saw Simon leaning against the bar two spaces down, right behind the seat Isabelle had just vacated. He was watching Clary intently, as if he were reading her face and something very telling was written there.

"When did you get here?"

Simon moved closer with a vampire's grace that still managed to catch Clary off guard at times. "A couple of minutes ago."

Up close the way he was looking at her was almost unnerving. The heat of his stare prickled her skin and made her mind go to places she did her best not to linger in. "And you were just…"

"Listening." He shrugged but the gesture wasn't at all casual. He was still looking at her, waiting for something. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Clary sucked in a breath and looked away. Her eyes landed on the electric blue and green glasses lining the bar wall, and for a moment she let her gaze fall out of focus. The colors and shapes blurred and faded until she was back in_ that_ night, the one tucked a few days before the fateful events in the Seelie court. The one that felt more like one her imagination's fancies than the sharp slice of reality it actually was.

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Simon's chest against her back. Clary sighing as she relaxes against him. The uncarpeted floor hard beneath them. The white credits rolling up a black screen._

_Simon resting his in on her shoulder, and Clary placing their joined hands on her stomach. Seconds slip by. Simon's hand slips higher until it finds her heart. She lets him. Lets his hand cup and gently feel through thin fabric._

_His breath hot on her neck. Their hearts hammer. Clary raises his second hand to her chest. She's needy, and he's wanting. She brushes him away long enough to pull down straps and neckline so that it's skin on skin. Simon breathes harder, hands full of her. Clary moans._

_Heat between her legs. Doesn't fade. So she takes his hand there next, dips his long fingers beneath shorts and underwear until she gets what she wants. The other hand falters on her breast. She's wet, slick, slides against his curled knuckles._

_He says her name. Twice._

_Clothes on the floor. Clary's back on the couch. Flushed skin on stained upholstery. Simon doesn't say her name again. All touches. Touches of hands and mouths and hips._

_She shakes from the inside out. Take and give. He gives, gives, gives and she takes, takes, takes it over and over. He takes her from the inside out. She only cries a little._

_No apologies after. Reassurances and mouths sliding uneasily against one another. Tastes like goodbyes. They both know it won't happen again._

**…**

**..**

**.**

Clary returned slowly to the club, to the bar glasses, and to the throbbing music. Simon's expression was fixed on her, knowing and a little haunted. She blinked slowly, counted silently to five so her voice wouldn't waver. "Don't tell him."

* * *

**AN:** I think I've still got one or two more TMI drabble prompts waiting for me on LJ, but after that I'm gonna run out. So, if anyone has any prompts they'd like to see written, just include them in your review. I can't promise I'll write all or even most of them, but it's nice having some ideas to draw from. Thank you for reading!


	6. Reverent :: AlecClary

**Title:** Reverent  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 431  
**Written For:** a caption for a tumblr graphic I made a while back.

"Don't you knock?"

Clary shrugged, watching as he grabbed a second towel and ran it through his hair. "I did. You didn't answer."

"So you just let yourself in." Alec sounded more bemused than annoyed, but it was always hard to tell with him. Maybe once they got to know each other better, he'd stop leaving her to wonder half the time.

"I thought you were just ignoring me."

He held his arms out to indicate his state of undress. "Obviously, I wasn't."

_Obviously._

The door to the bathroom stood open. Inside, steam clung to the mirror, and wet footprints littered the tiled floor. From where she was standing, Clary could feel the warm air escaping into the bedroom like a favorable breeze. That, she decided, was the reason she felt strangely hot and uncomfortable. It had nothing to do with Alec, who stood several feet away with a towel slung low on his hips. He was facing away from her, and for the first time she saw the runes on his back—an intricate swirl of black beneath his left shoulder and a cross of straight, strong lines just beside his spine. Along with the permanent Marks there scars of faded battle runes that overlaid the dips and curves of hard muscle.

_A human canvass_, she thought to herself. A work in progress.

"Did you want something?"

She was looking into his eyes now. They were very blue and over-saturated compared to his pale skin and black hair. As she moved toward the bed and sat on the edge, those eyes followed as if they meant to catch her at something suspicious.

"I came to apologize."

He looked surprised. "For what?"

"For what I said to you about Jace. And for what you said to me, really. It's just that…Jace is my brother too, now." Her hands clenched in her lap. "And I think that means you and I should try to get along. For his sake."

Alec was staring at her. His expression was unsettling in way that made Clary drop her gaze to his chest. This meant she watched the subtle sway of his body as he walked towards her. He stopped just inches from the ends of her knees, towering over her in a way that made something in her belly heat.

One of his fingers hooked beneath her chin and gently tipped her face up toward his. The light touch made her breath catch. She watched his lips as they parted and released an almost imperceptible breath.

His thumb brushed her chin. "Just for his sake?"

* * *

**AN:** Man, I haven't updated this in forever. For a while I was just drabbling on tumblr, but then I deleted my tumblr and lost all my drabbles. It made me realize I should post them here as well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
